watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quiscustodiet
Moving pages You see the buttons on the top of the page: "Edit this page", "History", "Move" and "Watch"? You want to use the "Move" button. It's pretty obvious what to do next: just type the page name you actually wanted in the field marked "new page". Hope that helps. -- Supermorff 19:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh, I've been editing on W/pedia for about 3 yrs now & I NEVER BLOODY KNEW THAT. Well, actually, never had to make a change like that. Thanks VERY much! Quiscustodiet 20:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I didn't pick up on it for a while, but once you know it seems kinda obvious, doesn't it? Glad to help. -- Supermorff 22:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::LOL, actually, it never was for me! Thanks for the help. BTW, have you seen the msg boards for the movie at IMDB.com? Everyone seems more concerned about the full frontal appearence of Osterman than anything else... Quiscustodiet 13:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::::You know, I read the book through twice before I realised he was naked at all. Anyway I tend to keep clear of movie info. I'll watch the movie, but I doubt it'll top the craftsmanship of the comic. -- Supermorff 15:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm quite leery about the film myself; Snyder can def pull off the visuals, the trailer shows that clearly. What I'm worried about is how he'll handle the dramatic aspects & the multi-layered nature of the story PLUS it has to be a 3+ hour film to even BEGIN to do the story justice. But nope, he'll never top the comic of course. Quiscustodiet 15:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Walter Kovacs' page ...I wrote the entire article with the intention to be a clear and thorough chronological retelling of his life. I don't intend on trimming it, since it has no copyright violations and honestly I think the detail is what designates the power of a wikia in comparison to wikipedia's limitations. It will be easier to cite references when I've finished each of the chapter pages and the Notes of Dr. Malcolm Long page. I've been trying to work on those but I lend out my copy of the graphic novel too often and have to wait to get it back unfortunately, bleh. I appreciation your concern for the page's well-being though, and your dedication to this wikia as a whole, obviously when you look at the endless broken links on Rorschach's page you can tell we need it. :P ~Voluntas (talk • contribs) 19:16, 8 sept 08 (UTC) Double links Hi, please have in mind that there is no reason writing links like Watchmen, since Watchmen is the normal way and works fine. Double links are used if you want the link to display something different that the article name. For example this will look like this MoffRebus 02:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I wondered if you read my suggestion. MoffRebus 21:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, did, thanks. Still trying to get used to the new editor. Quiscustodiet 14:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::If you don't like it you can turn it off. You go to "Preferences", then click on the "Editing" tab. The first option should allow you to "Disable rich text editing". -- Supermorff 21:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Prob not necessary, but thanks! Quiscustodiet 18:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC)